


Worth

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Aftermath of a sentence spoken in carelessness (or is it?)





	Worth

_"Perhaps it would be better to relabel this as friends."_

She closes her eyes, reliving the words he said, over and over again. They don't make sense to her. She doesn't understand.

Do they mean he doesn't care? Do they mean he doesn't want to hurt her? Perhaps both.

She doesn't like this fact.

She has been warned before, of course. Twice, in fact. 

_Be careful with his emotions._

_Be careful with your emotions._

By two people, at two different times. But it is still odd that she didn't heed the advice. She tried to, she tells herself, and it is not a lie.

But she clings to him anyway. Because he doesn't cry when he says it. She hopes it implies that he doesn't mean it. Perhaps he doesn't, because he pulls her closer moments after the words leave his lips, and they laugh and talk again, like old times, holding on to each other.

And so she lets herself fall apart, wondering, for the thousandth time, why she feels it is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by...life, I suppose. Reviews make my day!


End file.
